


The Best Idea She Ever Had

by Lefaym



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym





	The Best Idea She Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Sara’s breath was like chili hot chocolate, but better-- richer, warmer, more exciting.

“This,” said Alex, “was the best idea ever.”

Sara kissed her again before pulling away. “No,” she said. “It’s not.”

Alex brushed a lock of hair away from her face. “What do you mean?”

“Run away with me,” she said. “We can go-- I dunno-- we can go anywhere.”

Alex laughed. “Are you serious?”

For a moment, Sara laughed too. Then-- “No. I’m not serious... but--”

“But what?”

“It’s still the best idea I ever had.”

Alex pulled Sara’s mouth close. “You’re right,” she said. “It is.”


End file.
